Gyre
|-|Gyre= This Character belongs to InterGalacticFly and is for the Random Generated Animal Contest. No touching!!! Drawn by Fear!! SeaWing|SandWing|Soldier|Male Appearance Gyre's physical appearance is that more of a SeaWing than anything SandWing. He has a thicker muscled body made to swim in shallow ocean water and face off against currents. A strange aspect of his hybridization is that their seems to be SandWing sails that grow out of his tail and look like large pectoral fins. They make him a very graceful swimmer but sadly, in flight, only seem to weigh him down. His main scale color is a sandy gold that gradients to a dark olive green at his lower legs, wings and tail. His sandy gold scales trail down his neck with his sage colored gills. Underneath his gills, a soft brown color trails down his body till about his back legs. Above his gills pure golden scales follow his spines till around the beginning of his tail. Gyre's underbelly is a palm tree bark white and is the the color of the undersides of his wings and ears as well. Gyre's face is a broad SeaWing face that ends at a narrower snout. His eyes are wide and soft, the color of dark seafoam and teal. His cheeks are a little more ridged than usual, and are speckled with glow stripes. He has two large glowing splotches on the sides of his eyes. His dewlaps gradient from a dark teal to a grey-ish color. Gyre's horns are the color of ferns while his spines are sage colored. The sail in between his spine is also very strange looking. At the top of his head it looks very frazzled and wavy while as it goes down his back it gets spikier and more rigid until it forms to large fins off of the beginning of his tail. The color of the sails is a translucent olive color. His claws are a pale sand color. Personality Gyre was a very polite dragon. Always waiting his turn to speak, always patiently waiting for instruction. A dragon that you would never imagine to volunteer, let alone fight in a war. The way that he shot out from what seemed to be the ground itself, the way that he almost mercilessly warded his enemies off... You would never have imagined that he could have been that same quite dragon, penitent after being scolded by a piano instructor after a false note had been played. He was very brave though, maybe that was what drove him to fight when the SeaWings needed him most... But, other than that he was a very kind creature. He took care of his sister while his parents where away, he'd always be loving and sweet towards her. She was the only one that could get him to play. It was so out of his nature as he was almost always his placid and peaceful self. History When Gyre had been young he had had some strange boldness with him. Whenever he spoke, whenever he moved. He couldn't seem to slow down, he wouldn't let anyone around him slow down. You could always find him staring at a new hurdle for himself, he was so curious and so wild. He might of stayed that same little adventurous ball of energy forever perhaps. Maybe he would have roamed the desserts, found the lost continent, fallen in love even... But, it seemed that, that would never come to be. When he was around two years old he had moved to the summer palace with his father, he had just 'lost' his mother. He was unstable, sad and distressed. He lost all of it. All that had once been him, it had been lost to the traumatic experience. Lost just like his mother. He became silent, mute even. He wouldn't run around or play, he was a shy obedient shell of his former self, but hope did arrive. When his father had gotten married and had given Gyre a new mother he began to slowly come out of his shell, and very soon after that he was given a sister. His sister was everything to Gyre, She was bold and adventurous, always wanting to play. Gyre could see how it hurt her to see him so sad and quite. So, he tried to be the opposite of his broken self, just for her. Whenever his sister was around, maybe, if only for a moment Gyre became his old playful adventurous self again. Gyre had proceeded to grow with his new family, half of the old half of the new. He grew up in the summer palace as a very highly regarded dragonet when it came to the middle classes in the palace. But now and again he would be harassed and insulted about his hybrid heritage, it usually came from the older and higher standing SeaWings in the palace. So one day he decided to prove himself... Skills *He can hide underneath sand dunes *He can breath underwater Relationships Sister: He had loved his sister with all his heart. She reminded Gyre of himself when he was younger. Her bravery and her cheekiness. Why couldn't he have stayed like that... Father: Gyre saw his father as a hard worker full of grit and love and everything else he adored about him... He was glad to see his father be so happy... Mother(biological): His first mother had taught him the strength and bravery that it would take for him to be a soldier... But... Not in the way of wanting blood lust and violence... In the way that made him care for those that he loved... And made him want to protect them. Mother(step): Gyre's step mother at first felt so wrong to him... Was she a replacement or just there to make his father happy?? But... After a while he grew to love her not really as a mother but as a wiser older friend. Gallery Gyre Reference.png|Full body reference drawn by me. Gyre but correct.png|A coolio human Gyre by QuailWhisker!! TY!! FR_GYRE.png|FR Ref By Sbyman!! TY!! 8F5E8C39-9E6A-4826-BED2-0D5A4654E4F8.jpeg|looks like a cool drawing by WildFire!! TY!! 09E9FD3D-489F-4CF9-8A37-527E2CE20F3A.png| Gyre with a friend-o By Piggyxl!! TY! Gyre aesthetic.png|By MKdragonet!! Thank you! |-|History Long version...= History When Gyre was born he had lived in a little house near the sea, in between the border of the SandWing kingdom and the SeaWing kingdom. It had only been two years before the war of the SandWing succession, and it had been almost the most peaceful period in Gyre's life... He had been born to a low ranking SeaWing who had fallen for an adventurous and brave SandWing dragoness. On the day of his hatching he had been bathed in the love of both of his parents. His father had adored Gyre and had played with him whenever he had the the chance, but was usually busy when Gyre most wanted him. His mother was a brave huntress and was almost always around to take care of Gyre while his father was away. If their was anyone that had loved Gyre the most in those times it was most definitely his mother. She had taught him how to hunt and how to hide in the sands of the dessert and ocean alike. At night and in the winter when the cold wind from the IceKingdom seeped towards their house and chilled the air and ocean, she had kept him warm with her scales as they slept. She had also helped ignite a little flame of adventure and bravery in his heart, it would always be burning, and grew stronger with each passing day that he and his mother spent together. On the day of the announcement of the murder of queen Oasis his parents had both been shocked, at the time Gyre could only barely comprehend why... His mother was never a close follower of the queen but had been horrified at the thought of her being supposedly murdered by scavengers. She didn't buy it, but she knew that a war would come... A brutal and bloody war that would have no good sides to choose from. As she found the three princesses all awful and unfit to be the next queen. Gyre's father was terrified of the thought of a war as well, but he wanted to flee to the SeaWing kingdom while his mate wanted to run away to the lower left edge of the continent. She wanted to run far away from any battling tribes and cities while Gyre's father thought that it would be best for his dragonet to be sheltered by the forces of the SeaWing kingdom... In the end Gyre's father won the debate, if they would have followed Gyre's mother's plan, it would have lead them to some of the most dangerous places on the continent. It was decided, they would leave the tiny little house the following week. Just enough time for them to pack their very few belongings and enough time for his mother to obtain a few things of her own from the scorpions den. She left at the beginning of the week, She had promised that she would be back in a day or two... It had almost been four when they 'heard back' from her... An old friend of Gyre's father came almost at the end of the fifth day. He was a SandWing and had been a good friend of Gyre's parents for quite some time. When he came saying he knew where Gyre's mother was Gyre had been extremely worried, The SandWings face had seemed to pity the little dragonet as he pleaded and asked where she was. The SandWing had asked to talk to Gyre's father in private and left the tiny Gyre to wonder where his mother might be... When they arrived to the Summer palace Gyre had felt empty. His father was silent... It turns out, his mother had wanted to bring back a few of her own precious belongings but had been a little angry after she went to her families house. They had joined on the side of Burn and refused her entry into the house ashamed. They hated the idea of a dragon from another tribe falling in love with another, let alone their own daughter. They had hoped that their dragonet had come back and had left the idiotic SeaWing that she had fallen in love with years ago. Angry, Gyre's mother had told them how she had decided to leave with the SeaWing and her son. Upon hearing this her family had chased her off, outnumbered She had been badly wounded with large cuts, torn wings and a broken leg. She fled to a little alleyway somewhere on the very edges of the scorpions den and had bleed to death then and there, to weak to continue on. Of course... Gyre and his father didn't know that... All they knew was that Gyre's father's friend had found her body on the edges of the scorpions den, mangled and torn. He had buried her and had been kind enough to go and tell them both about the awful state he had found her in. After that Gyre and his father had lived in the summer palace for a while. Gyre became almost a mute and went to a tiny school for some of the poorer dragonets. He was questioned and bullied because of his hybridization, he became a single pale gold dot in the sea of blues and greens he found himself in. His father had become estranged and distant, he would always seem so tired. As he worked as a servant he had been questioned again and again by all of the others. "Why did you come here!?" "Are you on the run??" "How come you dragonets a hybrid?". The questions wore away at Gyre's fathers sanity, but, he continued to work, for the both of them. Gyre and his father hated it in the lower area's of the palace, and lived there for almost a year as the war soon began to rage. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Deceased Characters